


用尽温柔

by je_suis_votre_pere



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_votre_pere/pseuds/je_suis_votre_pere
Summary: 年下狼狗霸道总裁x疲惫的骚货上班族狗血，甜，不动脑子，下流





	1. 派对之后

**Author's Note:**

> 记得留言

二十五岁是个坎。  
之前的生活虽然艰苦但还算快乐，这一年过后，经济上不拮据了，日子也不快乐了。一切都开始隐秘的缓慢的走下坡，比如照镜子时看到的一小条细纹，或者熬不起的夜。

新一年的冬季，一月的上海仍然刮着寒风。昨天是蒋梦麟的生日，过后他就二十六了。经历了一整年的疲惫生活，他深刻的体会到每况愈下是个什么情况。

凌晨，他醒来，发现自己衣冠不整的倒在床上，衬衫皱皱巴巴，领带跟狗链似的缠在脖子上。走出卧室，路过挂在墙上的夜光钟，四点钟。他踉踉跄跄地跨过一地人，同学同事倒在地板上呼呼大睡，墙角喷了滩酒后呕吐物，一看就知道放荡了整夜。

他钻进厨房打开水龙头，嘴凑上去接了几口凉水，又抹了两把脸，总算清醒了。外头是通宵明亮的都市，摩天大厦里一格一格亮着灯，都是加班的可怜鬼。马路上霓虹闪烁，车辆划过。

厨房边上是卫生间，灯亮着。过了一会有人打开门，背着光抬手跟他打了个招呼。

蒋梦麟瞥了眼，不认识，应该是别人带来的。但是朋友的朋友就是朋友，他笑笑。“头晕吗？”

那人摇摇头，穿着和他一样的上班族衣装，微微弯腰低下头出了卫生间的门。蒋梦麟把水擦在裤子上，靠着灶台看着他。个子挺高的，看起来瘦，但是卷起来一节袖子露出结实的胳膊。

“你是？”他问。

“我姓段。”

“段先生。”蒋梦麟点点头，“不说名字？”

他的半张脸被闪烁的夜晚灯火照亮，鼻梁在另半张脸投下一片阴影。“段水。”

蒋梦麟咧咧嘴，从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒递过去，“请无情人喝忘情水。”

段水也笑了，“不怕我抽刀？”

蒋梦麟觉得这人挺有意思。“我叫蒋梦麟。” 这个名字时常被认为是假的，他也挺困扰，每次都解释说我不是北大校长。

“知道。”段水接过啤酒靠近他，伸出手臂撑在他背后的桌面上，“季鸣悦带我来的。”

他看着段水突然之间如此暧昧，脑袋发涨。“哦，乐乐，那你是富二代？”

段水点点头，又摇摇头，“富了好几代。”他沉默几秒，又开口问，“为什么叫季鸣悦乐乐？”

蒋梦麟哼笑，“以前高中大家叫他悦悦，可偏偏有人觉得是音乐的乐……何况乐乐比悦悦顺口，就这么叫了。”

他垂下眼睛好像笑了一下，细密的黑色睫毛好长，扇一下，蒋梦麟觉得刷在他心上。  
“挺有意思的，我不知道这事。”段水说。

“你当然不知道，乐乐是富二代，他的朋友都是有钱人，”蒋梦麟的眼睛追着段水的眼睛，“你们不上我们那破高中。”

季鸣悦十几岁的时候家里破产，屈尊去了公立高中，正好遇见遭遇差不多的蒋梦麟，两人就成了朋友。

“段水，你是本地人吗？”他打量着咫尺的面孔，“我没见过你。”

段水说他是本地人，又补充道：“我今年才回国，之前在国外读书。”

原来如此。蒋梦麟心想。虽然是本地人，但刚回国肯定对他们这一圈不怎么了解。于是他凑过去，鼻尖蹭上段水的脸颊。

“想上床吗？”他问，“既然互相不认识，以后也没有纠缠，很轻松。”

段水收回手臂，手里拿着一枚开瓶器，撬开啤酒瓶灌了一口，水珠顺着下巴滑落，流过喉结锁骨，最后洇湿白色衬衣。  
“走吧。”

蒋梦麟看了看他，二人对视一眼，心照不宣的保持安静，悄悄路过一众躺尸的醉鬼，进入卧室关上门。

卧室里也静悄悄的，遮光窗帘拉得严丝合缝，什么也看不见，床头的电子闹钟闪着幽幽绿光。段水把他按在墙壁上，吻落在颈窝。“你怎么看出来的。”他轻轻地问。

“我觉得你在勾引我。”蒋梦麟直白的讲，“那眼神跟透视光似的，是不是很想看我把衣服脱光的样子。”

想。段水抬起头，眼睛湿漉漉，无声的透露出这个意思。

蒋梦麟摸摸他的头发，软软的，“你多大。”

“二十四。”

“哦，那操的时候叫我哥哥。”

也不知道听没听，段水拉开一点窗帘，室内亮堂起来。

然后就是天旋地转，蒋梦麟倒在床上，咸菜一样的高档衬衫被扯掉，露出一片白皙的前胸，两枚乳头上挂着环，乳肉颜色淡淡，泛着红。他哈哈笑了一声，抽出手捏了捏自己，“怎么样，骚吗？”

“嗯。”一夜情对象明显震惊了，抵着他的小兄弟慢慢涨起来。他抬起腰看了一眼，西裤里鼓鼓囊囊一大包，于是伸手解放。

段水的裤链被拉开，那只骨节分明的长手十分灵巧，把东西从黑色的CK内裤里掏出来，在手里掂量一下，发出一串意义不明的笑声。

“你很喜欢笑吗？”他问。

蒋梦麟坐起来，用手上下撸动着段水，“不喜欢，但是我开心。”

“开心什么？”

“过生日，放年假，可以和帅哥睡……这些不值得高兴吗？”

段水跪坐在床铺上，半合着眼，感觉自己被塞进温暖狭窄的口腔，湿热的软糯的粘膜包裹着他，感觉十分销魂。

蒋梦麟一边吃一边用舌尖舔他的马眼，舔他龟头下面的一圈，手指圈着囊袋轻轻按揉，好像技术很高超。

“你经验很丰富吗？”段水问。

他从嘴里抽出棒子，“啊？没有啊。”，喘了口气又说，“片看得比较多吧。你懂得，寂寞上班族，平时太累了根本没精力实战磨枪，只能看看别人玩。”

哦。段水应了一声，抓着蒋梦麟的后颈向下一按，又捅进喉咙，扑哧扑哧的抽插起来。

二十六的上班族经不住这么激烈的口活，没一会就攀着年轻人的小臂拍拍打打，让他差不多行了。

他上气不接下气，清着嗓子说：“你还挺持久的，口这么久就流点水。”

段水没理他，他把推倒又翻过来按在床上，脸贴着枕头，要后入的节奏。  
“你有避孕套吗？”

蒋梦麟伸长手臂拉开床头柜，摸出几个套子和润滑油丢到段水腿边。  
“别客气，用力，我喜欢刺激的。”

段水意会，拍拍他的屁股，“哥哥，痛就告诉我。”

完了。蒋梦麟一听到叫哥哥，不是很硬的鸡巴瞬间竖起来，戳在床单上划过一条湿漉漉的痕迹。这小子太上道了，完事了他想问问长期合作，这么好的炮友不能让给别人。

听到润滑油盖在打开的声音，然后是腻歪的挤压，他闭上眼，想象着段水修长好看的手指沾上油，亮晶晶的，甜蜜的。然后他感觉屁股被掰开，一根湿漉漉凉津津的手指抵在小洞上，磨蹭了一会缓缓捅进去。

段水应该刚剪完指甲没几天，边缘尚且锋利，划过内壁有点轻微的刺痒。手指指节就跟龟头一样，在里面进进出出很舒服，蒋梦麟抓着枕套叫了一声，撅起屁股塌下腰，对着那根手指十分谄媚的摇了摇。

“哥哥，你真的很骚。”段水抽出手指摸了摸他的屁股，又塞进去两根，慢慢扩张。

“你倒不是很急啊。”  
蒋梦麟心里不平衡，他挺激动的，一方面是段水很对他的胃口，一方面是这小子真能撩拨，弄得他特别想有个逼，流满床水让他知道自己有多想被操。

其实他平时性生活还挺美满，因为他要求不高，脸无所谓，只要性格好身材好就能和他睡。而且又挺忙，精力不够，偶尔去酒吧约一个就能泻一个月的火。

段水的脸他仔细看了，很帅，再搭配上别的简直是锦上添花。

他身体很累但精神兴奋，反手拽着另个人的胳臂，把手指往里送，“问你呢，怎么这么淡定？”

段水掰开他的手，又抽出自己的手，更湿了，往下滴着黏腻的液体。“我在想事情。”

蒋梦麟彻底不高兴了，翻身道：“你什么意思，主动来骚老子，现在又没劲了是吧。” 

他的眼睛细长上飞，瞳仁黑而大，生气时看起来很凶。现在皱着眉，双眼皮的折子垂下来，十分阴沉，让段水愣住了。

“对不起，我……”

“你什么？玩我？”

“不是，我在……”

“继续解释，继续。”

段水心想，其实他长得很好看，皮肤很白，尖脸高鼻梁，季鸣悦说他是雄狐狸精不是假的。于是他实话实说。

“我在想你和女人做爱是什么样的，季鸣悦之前告诉我，你是双性恋。”他按住蒋梦麟的肩膀，把他塞进几个枕头里，自己俯在上方投下一片影子，是具有侵略性的强势姿态。

当事人也愣了一下。“就那样呗……。”

段水发出一连串短促又轻微的笑意，声音留在鼻腔里，化成气喷到蒋梦麟的脸上。“那你的女朋友们知道吗，面前的人居然跟男人上床时会跟她们一样骚。”

“我跟女人睡，女人给我当舔狗，我跟男人睡，我给男人当舔狗的平方。”蒋梦麟淡定的摸摸他的脸，“都是这样的，无论在什么场合，当面对更强大有力的对象时，人会见风使舵。”

“哥哥说得真好。”段水舔舔他的耳朵，握着鸡巴挤了挤他的穴口。他用龟头敲了几下，随后慢慢塞进去。

蒋梦麟觉得经过刚刚那段哲学聊天，自己有点干涩。他拿起润滑油往段水的小兄弟上浇了点，用手掌抹匀。  
“你是不是现在很流行的那种，小奶狗。”他对网络用语不熟练，这个词从嘴里蹦出来还挺生硬。

“你觉得呢。”段水抓住蒋梦麟的手，一根一根把自己的手指塞进去，肉麻地十指相扣，然后按在枕头上。

“看你表现，究竟是泰迪还是草狗还需定夺。”

“就不能是别的，非得是狗。”

蒋梦麟又在冷笑，他就是很喜欢在性爱关系中精神占上风、身体被玩弄，好像嘲笑待会要操自己的男人是件多愉快的事情似的。

短短的这会时间，段水仿佛看透他了，蒋梦麟还挺单纯的，真幼稚。他在心里想着，把那两条细细长长的腿架到肩上，弯腰低头，伸出舌头舔舔微张的入口。

感觉像湿毛巾，粗糙、温热、不够粗暴，蒋梦麟闭上眼，享受起陌生人的温情。


	2. 一夜情之后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接着上章没上完的床

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 行，要办公室恋情了

段水的活一般，器挺大，应该没跟男的上过床，只会皮毛功夫和粗浅知识。  
蒋梦麟眨眨眼，看着他塞进去一半又拔出来舔屁眼，不是很懂这是什么操作。

“你在干嘛。”他问。

“我怕你痛。”段水眨眨眼，他下巴上有一颗痣，微微汗湿的黑发粘着额头，看起来生动又可口。

“我不是说了吗，哥哥喜欢粗鲁的，你干就行了。”

他点点头，直起上身，头发蹭过蒋梦麟的腿根，又痒又爽，他浑身一抖，铃口冒出的前列腺液顺着鸡巴往下滑。

“你看，你不喜欢粗鲁的。”段水握着他的膝盖，下半身整个抬起来悬在半空，“头发擦一下就这样了。”

“废话太多了，赶快，马上天亮了。”

刚说完，蒋梦麟就感觉一截滚烫的硬邦邦的棍子捅进来，龟头很大，擦过内壁比手指爽太多了。他坐起来，低头看看发现段水才塞进去一半，还有半截露在外面，但他已经感觉被塞满了。

“进来。”他冷静地说。

段水看了他一眼，同样冷静地猛地向前一挺！蒋梦麟被这一下搞得差点翻白眼，长度直径都超过上限，整条甬道都被撑开了，他感觉洞口的边缘微微发烫，有液体滴下来，怀疑裂开流血了。

“够粗暴吗？”罪魁祸首充满求知欲的问，“我不知道要怎么做。”

“行了行了……”蒋梦麟摆摆手。

段水慢慢动起来，他们面对面操了一会，又把蒋梦麟翻过去压在床上。他拔出来倒了点润滑油，再操进去就十分顺。

别的不说，就这个先天条件，技术再差都可以忽视。蒋梦麟一边啊啊的轻轻叫唤，一边从喉咙里喘出气。

突然段水扇了他的屁股一巴掌，然后用力掰开臀瓣。紧接着，每操一下都打一下，每一次拍打都让蒋梦麟心悸，屁股上的痛让他情不自禁的夹紧，里边的东西一点点涨得更大，他觉得真是惊心动魄。

“别夹了，我要射了。”

“天地良心，这是我的错吗？”蒋梦麟哭丧着脸，手指抓着床单，他努力不尖叫出声，“那你用力干我，快点。”

段水松开手，抱住蒋梦麟，把他整个人圈在胸前，“叫我老板，不然不给你。”

蒋梦麟似乎不知道对方在说什么，也不知道自己在干什么，扭过头一个劲的凑上去蹭他的脸，湿润的嘴唇印在段水的脸颊上鼻梁上，嘴里嘟囔着孟浪的话。

“快叫。”

他不肯，装听不见。段水没办法，让他坐在自己身上，接连撞了几下，又卧倒在床上发狠地操他。

蒋梦麟上头了，喘着气叫他老板、老总，感觉真的在和自己那个又胖又老的抠门老板上床，但奇异的是没有软也没有吓一跳，保持着高昂的激情。

段水也发现了，很明显，他开始胡言乱语，那副刚见面时轻松且有距离感的自持瞬间消失，取而代之的是一种难以形容的放荡。他把呻吟憋在嘴里，身体动作非常大胆，面部表情崩坏，形成又爽又痛苦的神色。

随着冲刺，蒋梦麟猛地抽搐一阵，然后射在段水的小腹上，粘稠的白色精乳顺着一块一块的肌肉滑下来，他半合着眼瞥过去，差点又硬了。真性感。

而段水很有道德，没射在里面，拔出来对着蒋梦麟的脸，让他张嘴接着。蒋梦麟殷勤地张嘴含住，用力吞吐，把龟头塞进喉管，一边咽口水一边舔。

津液从嘴角留下来，滴在段水的大腿上，他伸出手指掐住蒋梦麟的下巴，那东西勃勃跳动一下，腥浓的精液射在舌头上。两根手指伸进蒋梦麟的口中，拉开嘴唇将口腔露在空气中。

“咽了。”  
段水说。

蒋梦麟摇摇头。

于是段水低头吻他，湿热柔软的舌头撩拨着他的上颚与齿根，蒋梦麟再一次不受自己控制，恍惚间咽了下去。

他掀掀嘴唇，想说点什么，但是高潮过后困意来袭，他闭上眼，陷入温暖的黑暗。

*

冬季，天亮的没那么早。蒋梦麟被人声吵醒，张开朦胧的眼睛四下看了看，屋里依旧黑漆漆，卧室门外传来几个人聊天的声音。

他爬起来穿上拖鞋，刚站起来就腿软，润滑油顺着腿根往下流。他低头看看，衣冠楚楚，那套皱巴巴的西装被人重新套回来。

这个段水真的很有良心。他咂着嘴走出卧室，开门就看到人都走光了，段水和季鸣悦在收拾东西。再重复一次，真的很不错。

“其他人呢？”他的声音有点沙，“你俩别收了，我一会弄。”

段水背对着他，把桌上的酒瓶放进垃圾袋，也没回头。季鸣悦正在擦墙角的呕吐物，臭着脸说：“真的，下次不要请喝不了酒的人，哪有在别人家吐的。”

“乐乐你昨晚喝了多少？”蒋梦麟没力气，沙发上搭着自己的大衣，他从口袋里摸出烟，坐下再点上。

“不多，就两瓶白的。”季鸣悦站起来，“我给你看了，是你们部门那个经理吐的，等上班了你整整他。”

他点点头，猛吸几口。空腹抽烟易醉，他感觉有点恶心，头晕得很，靠着沙发不说话。

“哟，怎么了，累了，昨晚干什么了。”

把你那个小鲜肉朋友干了。蒋梦麟在心里想着，表面上摇摇头，看起来十分憔悴心累。季鸣悦挨着他坐下，拍拍肩膀，安慰了两句说：“我帮你收拾，你就坐着休息。”

“哎，对了，这是我朋友，昨晚上没跟你介绍。”他突然提起段水，“他叫段水，来头可大了，怕吓到你不跟你多说，你们要不要认识一下。”

段水才转过身，窗外透进明亮冰凉的日光，照得他一张帅脸十分冷硬。“你好蒋先生，我是段水。”

“哦，你好。”蒋梦麟假惺惺，装作不认识，一边抽烟一边说，“请问您高就何处？”

季鸣悦忍不住插嘴，“段氏。”

等等。蒋梦麟愣了，他没往那么大的想，就以为跟乐乐一样是个暴发户的小孩。

“就是那个段氏啊，三环内的汤臣一品都被他们买光了。”季鸣悦看着蒋梦麟呆滞的表情哈哈大笑，“厉不厉害，哥们认识了一个牛逼哄哄的大佬。”

“厉害，厉害。”蒋梦麟出神片刻，迅速反击，“天下没有你不知道的事不认识的人，就是干啥啥不行。”

“段哥你听听，这是人说的话吗？”季鸣悦大叫，“你别说话了，嘴臭成这样还能长这么大，那些没打你的人真是菩萨心肠。”

这种对话在蒋梦麟与季鸣悦间稀松平常，他摆摆手意思不想理人了，把季鸣悦赶去收拾东西。段水走过来，开始收茶几上的酒瓶。

“别人都关心段大少飞得高不高，走得远不远，只有蒋梦麟关心他鸡巴大不大。”

“你别说话了。”段水根本不看他，多么典型的拔屌无情。

蒋梦麟冷笑一声，身体前倾凑在他耳边悄悄说道：“我在的那公司被段氏收购了，你要是还想约就把我调去你们总公司。”

段水斜眼看过去，“想涨工资？”

“想给你当秘书，在桌子底下吃你鸡巴。”

段水摇摇头，蒋梦麟还以为他拒绝了，没想到嘴里蹦出来一句：“你真的挺骚的。”


	3. 荷里活大酒店

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嫖娼，告白。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没按照计划来，想了想太快了，还是慢慢……我的大纲果然是不能信的。

那天之后蒋梦麟时常回味，他几乎每天夜里都躺在床上摸着自己的乳环，想象段水怎么折腾自己，颠来倒去、翻来覆去，每次一挺入，疼痛、刺痒，以及无穷无尽的想想想，念念念。

他开始思考，这是不是有点奇怪。从前曾未有过的，如此这般的，对某一个人这么留恋。但他没表现出来，情场老书记知道如何控制心头邪火。

那天段水和乐乐收拾完东西就一起走了，留下蒋梦麟坐在沙发上愣了一下午，所以他没加段水的微信。厚着脸皮去问人要也不是他的风格。

为了宣泄，蒋梦麟找到以前一直去的极乐空间，网上瞎传连里面的保洁阿姨都会放电。他在钱夹里翻翻找找，扒拉开一堆皱巴巴的名片与收据，最终在一张五十一张二十中间找到了想要的卡片。

其实还挺有名的，毕竟黄片网站除了澳门威尼斯人赌场，性感美女荷官在线发牌，高清无码潮吹，还有这个夜总会的广告，黑底蓝字缩放特效，什么第二爱巢，什么霓虹灯火。

荷里活大酒店。

他从地下停车场上来，就被这六个大字刺得眼疼。

一推开紧闭的消防门，轰然浪潮劈头盖脸的扑来。蒋梦麟眨眨眼，他感觉的所有的肺泡里都瞬间充满了烟酒、香水、汗、还有呕吐物的气味。男人女人的声音倒灌进耳朵，好在高档会所喜欢搞包房，大厅里在某种意义上是静悄悄的，回荡着古典钢琴曲。他一边往柜台走一边听，李斯特超技练习曲，追雪，也不知道放的谁的版本，跟扫雪似的。

“你好，我姓蒋，前天订的505房和小刘。”

前台是个穿得挺严肃的小女孩，白衬衫黑西装，长裤长袖，层层叠叠的宫廷式蕾丝领结，衬托得那张黑里透红的小脸分外的土，估计这整栋楼也就她从头包到尾，扫地阿姨还卷个袖子。

小妹认识蒋梦麟，一看是那个道貌岸然的金领男，瞬间脸色苍白，但她随即强装镇定，手脚麻利地找出门卡和酒水菜单递给他，然后指指左边电梯，一句话也不废。

蒋梦麟无语，拿着东西走进电梯。不至于吧，他今天特地没穿西装，就是不想让这个小妹戴有色眼镜。

荷里活的包间都在四层五层，二楼是DJ夜店，三楼是整层客房。他艰难的推开超厚的木门，发现亲亲宝贝小刘妹妹已经坐在里头，正百无聊赖的剥手指甲。

“宝贝，好久没见到哥哥了吧。”蒋梦麟一看到这张脸就口中泛上骚意，面对段水时由于他处在物理状态的下风，嘴里除了浪叫发不出什么声，但是小刘不同，好姑娘，更骚更浪更贱，假如说是个男的那就是蒋梦零2.0版本。

小刘亲热的贴上来，接过东西扔到茶几上，“蒋先生，今天喝点什么呀？”

“喝你的水。”

小美女娇笑一声，用嘴唇在蒋梦麟的脖子上蹭来蹭去，然后咬着他的喉结，伸出舌尖一边舔一边打圈。

她手上也不闲着，用点单机搞了瓶例行的轩尼诗，而后看了看蒋梦麟的脸色。大帅哥笑眯眯的，穿着冠军的卫衣和牛仔裤，头发也没抓，就乱七八糟飞着。小刘敏锐的发觉蒋先生跟平时那副吊上天的样子，简直差了十万八千里，估计是压力大、有心事，就贴心地追加了一瓶四万九的高档货。

“哥哥，小刘给你唱首歌吧，你先喝着，有什么不开心的都能跟小刘说。”

蒋梦麟摸着她柔顺的黑长直，拉开裤链露出白色内裤，“等会唱，先吃我鸡巴。”

他其实还挺喜欢和女人睡，柔软多汁，妩媚动人，能在感官上最大限度的勾起他的欲火。长指甲勾开内裤，露出半软的老二，小刘用水钻美甲刮搔着他粉嫩的阴茎，感叹道蒋先生是他见过最好看的鸡巴。

看在四万九的面子上小刘还挺讲究，她用温热湿润的口腔包裹住，然后舌头绕着龟头舔，一圈圈一点点，慢慢得把整根含进去，直直塞到口腔底部，抵着咽喉。她一边吞咽一边用舌头舔龟头下面一圈，手捏着蛋，温柔似水。

蒋梦麟轻轻喘气，抓着小刘的长发向下按。他眼前浮现出段水的脸，年轻、充满活力，鼻子那么高那么直，湿漉漉的眼睛里透出冷淡疏远的神色，还有他的嘴唇，饱满，柔软，花几十万整的那些鸭子，与他相比根本不是一个档次。对，他的手，他的手指，修长有力，骨节分明，上下抬动，进出抽插……好像意识化形，蒋梦麟几乎能触摸到段水，他的思绪再次飘向几周前的那一夜放荡，几乎要控制不住自己，将妄想中人的名字吐出嘴外。

“……够了。”他一把推开小刘，鸡巴还是软软的躺在裤裆里，粘满了女孩透明的口水。

小刘坐在地上呆了一会，她知道蒋先生的确是心情不好，只能安静的坐到一边陪他抽烟。蒋梦麟静静坐了会，让她去把买的酒找个袋子装上，他带回家喝。小刘在心里鄙视了他一会，顺便骂了句上海人。

离开荷里活时夜色沉沉，将近十二点。外头是霞飞路的车水马龙，日夜不停、灯火通明，蒋梦麟抱着一个黑色垃圾袋，慢慢沿着墙走，他低着头，好像能把鞋带看出朵花。

“蒋梦麟？”

他怀疑自己听错了，秉承着夜里有人家不回头的封建迷信，他装作没听见，继续走。

后面又在叫。

“叫什么，催命啊？”蒋梦麟咂舌，回头准备骂街，却见到了意想不到的人。

“刚刚叫你怎么不回答我？”段水好像在夜跑，寒冬腊月，穿了个拉链卫衣和中短裤，朝他几个健步冲过来。

蒋梦麟强迫自己移开盯着结实小腿的眼神，对上段水的脸。“没听见，在想事。”

“哦。”

“……”

“那你最近怎么样，工作顺利吗？”

“还行。”

“……算了。我也不知道说什么了。”

蒋梦麟差点就要冷笑一声，他用常年累积的假笑与段水寒暄一秒，转身准备离开。他害怕了，他担心自己做出什么不要脸的事。毕竟对方也没有联系他，这不就意味着睡完就算结束吗？

这只是偶遇。他安慰自己。

“蒋梦麟，你对我有兴趣吧？”

“什么？”

“和我在一起，认真的谈一次好吗？”

蒋梦麟从鼻子里哼气，“怎么了，睡了一次就想顺杆子往上爬了？别把客气当福气，给你面子，不是让你拿来玩的。”

“我认真的。”段水凑近他，身上淡淡的汗味比什么都好闻，他脸上身上挂着的汗慢慢的干了，此时此刻微微打着颤，看起来还挺冷。

蒋梦麟盯着他，自顾自开始扪心自问，他为什么老是想、老是想，还不是因为没新人。段水这一招玩的真好，趁着空窗期，趁着短暂的热情尚未退却，在深夜的法租界边缘问他要不要认真，这不是要命吗。

他恨恨地动了动嘴唇，咬牙切齿，说了句看情况。段水背着光，鼻梁上半明半暗，眼睛很黑，长长的睫毛慢慢垂下来。

蒋梦麟深呼吸，咽口水。

“我要你现在就决定。”  
段水突然伸手，猛地把他推到巷子里，里面漆黑一片，与外头仿佛隔若两世。

“我怎么决定？决定让你玩我，还是决定我来玩你？”他攥住那只手，手指压着青筋，可以感觉到搏动。

段水低下头亲他，舌头滑进口中，手从卫衣下摆探入，冰凉的手指掠过皮肤，所经之处起了一层薄薄的颤栗。

“你想要什么？我都可以给你。你想让我做什么也可以，当你的狗，当你的服务生，给你钱，一起出去度假，还可以养一个宠物……”

“那我要你的微信。”

“……”

操。

蒋梦麟看着呆掉的霸道总裁，一时间挫败不已，他久经沙场的看气氛能力与情商去哪了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我决定严格将字数控制在2000左右，把你们的胃口钓得嗷嗷叫还要还要。


End file.
